ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Electrifying ART Service
Introduction Hello everyone!! My name is DyloxX . I'm an artist and also the owner of "The Electrifying ART service." you may wonder, what makes this Art service special, or unique, or different from all the others?? Well this "Service" focuses mainly on Human characters, OR any alien who has a great humanoid resemblance to it. Also all characters are made from SCRATCH, that's right I don't use a premade bases, I may use a picture as visual reference to "re-made" it, but I will not use the picture it-self to make the character. That why I feel mine are slightly more unique, because they have unique poses and my own design detail and effects. alright! now that I have introduced "The Electrifying ART service", I will proceed to outline what is the main goal of this service, and describe how the initial process goes. Now you should probably head down to see the sub-sections that contains: descriptions, Important pointers, and goes in detail of how my system process works in this service. News' Section Description - this section is for me to announce stuff related to this service like: updates, changes in the process of how I do things, whether I go into some sort of hiatus, etc. and it will get deleted every week to avoid spamming on my part. 7/9/2016 * Slot 2 now available, 1 & 4 also available * change a few things on the FAQ, How do I order/request and Cons/Pros section * News' section moved up in the page How do I order/request? ''DO NOT ''leave a request in the comment section below, that has change. you still can comment, just not request. Please follow the instructions below Step 1) Go to the "SLOTS" sub-section of this page, and look for a "Slot" that it's in a "Available" status. Step 2) once you find a slot, go to "Edit Mode" and fill out ONLY the following: *'Slot Status: '''change this from available to unavailable. *'User(s): Put you User name (Or a funny liner if you prefer) and Link it to your user page in this wiki. *'Type: '''This actually mean "Scene type" you order could fit in one of this categories: standing pose, any pose, descriptive pose, fight pose, fight scene, descriptive fight scene, other (if other, then describe it). *'Details/Character(s): 'in this section you'll put the characters (which is a max of 3 individuals per request) description: who they are, the cloth, and so on. the details of the picture, such as the description of what it's happening in that scene, or the background details of the place. also you may want to give me a link to an image if there's one already, I use those as a visual reference to keep continuity. Step 3) you just wait for my approval, here I will look at the "request" and either Approve it OR not approve it. If I don't Approve it, I will just talk to you for clarification, or just to make sure you know how this process works. Step 4) this is not an actual step that you have to do, this is me telling you, that when I finish the request I will show it to you in a message in your "message wall" OK NOW, What if you can't find a slot available...well then do nothing, just wait till it one bacomes available. DON'T leave a request in the comment section because I will not look at it. DON'T mess with any slots that are already occupy by other people, because I will end up undoing the edit. SLOTS 'Regular SLOTS: I'm going to briefly describe what this "SLOTS" sub-section does, how it works, and it's purpose. What it does? it keeps the Orders/Requests organized for me, and let's me know which order/request to do FIRST. the order in which I make them it's not purely based on who requested "First", it is based on other factors such as: The complexity, the number of characters in a "single" request, and the level of difficulty, whether I'm inspired or not, etc... How it works? 'Well, there are currently "4" slots, that means 4 people maximum, until a slot becomes available. also One SLOT one User/person. now, once you get a slot you can Order/Request a maximum of 3 characters, they can be all separated OR all in a "Scene" of some kind, but ONLY 3 characters max, per Order/Request. '''What's its purpose? '''The purpose for me to introduce the "SLOTS" besides the fact that it keeps me organized. Was because many people requested a lot of characters in a single request. But with the slots, I can TEMPORALLY close the service, thus giving me time to do the pics, with-out worry about the incoming orders. 'Special SLOT: Ok? so what is this "Special SLOT" all about? does that mean that "Slots" 1-4 are regular slots and the "Special SLOT" is only for users with benefits? if an order is place in this slot, does that mean "That" request will be done before mine even though I order way before that request appeared? I can assure you, none of the things above will happen Description: '''This SLOT is for me to make personal projects, that do not fall in the same kind of system process that I have set up for the "Regular" SLOTs. let me give some examples of what I mean. on this slot I can put a project of a poster for a series, or a drawing for the users in a holiday, or the info to make a draw on someone's character that I really liked, but that I ask permission to draw, or something that I want to draw but that it involves 1 or more users besides me. also the way it will be set up will be change constantly. '''NOTE: '''you '''CAN'T take this slot. Only I can Edit on it...Unless of course I make an exception, and tell people other wise (SLOT 1) *''Slot Status: unavailable *''User(s): '' CreeperDNA *''Type: '' Character *''Details/Character(s): Sydney Armidale? *''Artist's Approval:'' (SLOT 2) *''Slot Status: available *''User(s): *''Type:'' *''Details/Character(s): '' * Artist's Approval: '' (SLOT 3) *''Slot Status: available *User(s): *Type: *''Details/Character(s): '' *''Artist's Approval:'' (SLOT 4) *''Slot Status: available *''User(s)': *Type: *''Details/Character(s): '' *''Artist's Approval: '' (Special SLOT) *Closed Pros/Cons Well, everything has their advantages and disadvantages. And here are the "Ps" and "Cs" of this service as listed below: Also BOLD = Important Pros *All Pics are made from scratch *I re-make characters in my style ( I basicly bring them to life, or give them more emotion or motion) *I have more experience doing HUMANS than anything else. *I use Photoshop CC as my editing software (this gives me a slight advantage on the quality of the pic) *Additional design detail will be added to your order/request/picture from time to time to make it look "Cooler" (think of it as me, walking the extra mile) Cons *I DON'T do re-coloring (I just don't like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *I DON'T do Fusions ( I just don't like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *Aliens are more difficult for me to make, I still can do them, BUT they may not be pretty. and only if they have a humanoid type body build. *'My full-time job OR my college classes may get in the way occasionally, which could delay your request up to 6 days to 3 weeks.' Well that's all I can think of, at this moment. My Past Works & Hall Of FAME so even though I do art for users in this wiki, I sometimes do some art work at other websites for other people. and all my art goes to my profile at Deviantart. if you fill curious to see some of my other work or curious to see all my complete collection, from the worst to the best click the next link!! DyloxX Deviantart Profile Hall Of Fame Here's where me and other users will put the best of my art. think of it as a museum, or a monument so if I ever have to leave, at least I will leave a small part of me in this great wiki forever. Go ahead and check it out!!! FAQ Q: Am I hiring?? A: Am afraid NO. Not that I don't need people or that I hate working with other people, but I prefer to be a freelance. Mainly because I can get to a decision quicker and easier, without getting into conflict with other people. Q: How do I give you Credit for making the Picture? A: you don't have to. I don't mind if you don't mention me. you may, but it's you picture to be as you which Q: Can I you do aliens? A: YES and NO. I can draw aliens as long they have a GREAT humanoid resemblance, but even with a human-like shape...they may look horrible. Q: why do you post "CHEESE TAKE!" in the comments? are you crazy? A: Nope, I do that because sometimes I forget to click the "Reply" button and I just post a comment instead. More to be added Dear customer or Friend Thank you for your time to read all of this, I just want to thank you for choosing this service. if anyone has any further questions about the service or me, just leave a comment below. Also I hope you are satisfied with the product :) Category:Art Services Category:DyloxX Category:Drawing Services